


No Turning Back

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #33: “If I could go back in time...”, <a href="http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Everard">Everard</a>.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #33: “If I could go back in time...”, [Everard](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Everard).
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

No Turning Back

~

Snape’s room was sparsely furnished and the bed was rumpled, but Harry didn’t care. All that mattered was that he was there with Snape. 

Settling on the edge of the bed, Snape positioned Harry between his parted legs. “You’re sure?” he murmured, hands settling on Harry’s arse. 

If Harry hadn’t been so aroused he’d have laughed. “Why do you keep asking?” He gestured to the bulge in his trousers. “Does this look like I’m unsure?”

Snape hummed. “Up until your conversation with Longbottom last night, you were pursuing women.” 

Harry sighed. “I may not have known what I was then,” he said. “But I do now. If I could go back in time, I’d change how I reacted last night.”

“Would you?” Snape’s eyes searched his. 

“Definitely.” Leaning down, Harry pressed his lips to Snape’s, moaning as Snape quickly took control, sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Soon, Harry was manoeuvred onto the bed, Snape’s lean form pressing him into the mattress. 

After a few moments, Snape raised his head. “ _Divesto_.”

Harry shivered as cool air hit his naked skin. “Snape--”

“Perhaps you should use my given name,” Snape murmured, fingers skimming Harry’s body. “After all, I’m about to know you quite...intimately.” 

Harry’s fingers clung to Severus’ shoulders. “Then call me Harry, _Severus_ ,” he gasped, arching closer. 

As Snape -- Severus stroked him, sending pleasure shooting to his centre, Harry spread his legs, wrapping them around Severus’ waist as he urged him on with ragged whispers. 

Severus buried his face in Harry’s neck, pressing his legs even wider apart. A finger brushed Harry’s hole and Harry moaned. 

“Severus, the Headmistress needs-- Oh my!” 

Harry’s eyes popped open in shock to see an elderly man gaping at them from a portrait. 

Severus raised his head. “Everard! This _isn’t_ a good time!” 

“Ah, yes. So I see--” Everard rapidly exited the portrait, leaving the canvas blank. 

Severus groaned, shifting above Harry. “My apologies--” 

Harry undulated his hips, smiling faintly when Severus’ breath hitched. “No need to apologise. Unless you don’t intend to finish what you started?” 

Slowly, Severus smirked. “Oh, trust me,” he purred, positioning Harry’s legs over his shoulders. “I have no intention of stopping now.” 

~


End file.
